One Shot
by gleeproject145
Summary: I never thought that I would have anything that I have now. I have a recording contract, a wonderful family and really good friends. This all came from when I was given one shot on a singing competition. The Voice UK. Warning there is some swearing but not much.
1. Audition

**So this is my newest story which I have been working on and have finally decided to let it see light of day. I hope that you like it!**

* * *

It was July 10th and I was waiting in the area where people from all over the UK had to wait. I wasn't alone I had my three best friends Naya, Heather and Lea.

"I am so nervous. I don't even know who the judges are. What if I start to sing and nothing comes out?" I said very quickly

"You are going to kill this audition. If you don't then I will kill you!" Naya said putting a comforting arm around me. I was about to thank her for her encouragement when one member of the stage crew came in and said"Can Lucy Taylor please take to the stage?" I got up straighten my dress and then I walked onto the stage and into what was probably going to be the scariest experience of my life.

I heard the crowd before I was even on stage. I stopped to compose myself then stepped onto the stage.

I don't actually remember what happened next however I was bombarded by my friends. I am now on team Danny O'Donoghue. Also my confidence has been boosted by a long way. Well... that's the auditions done. Time for the battle round to get into the top five and one step closer to my dream.

"Lucy that was amazing! Why didn't you tell us you were doing a mash-up of two songs by one of the judges?" Lea exclaimed

"I didn't know that I would be performing it in front of Danny freaking O'Donoghue!" I replied just as excitedly. The door behind us opened and, as if on cue, Danny walked in. I felt my knees become slightly weaker. He is my idol. I find his songs so emotional and I can relate to them in everyday life.

"That was very risky. Lucy wasn't it?" he asked. My friends moved a step or two back.

"Yes. However I wanted to be different, also I couldn't decide between the two songs because they are both my favourites. So I did both." I replied.

"I never thought that 'Break Even' and 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved went together. You made it work," Danny smiled at me and I went black.

When I came round I saw Lea, Naya and Heather crouching over me. I then realised that I was being supported by Danny. His eyes were full of worry. He must have caught me before I hit the floor. Danny helped me stand.

"I'll see you Monday Danny," I say and with that we left. Just as we reached my car my phone rang.

"Sorry I have to take this," I say as the girls clamber into my little Mini Copper. "Hello? Oh hi mum. Yeah I'm fine, how are you? Good and dad? Yeah my audition was amazing. Of course the girls were here!"

"Come on Luce I wanna get home," Naya says impatiently

"Hold on mum," I say "Naya I won't be long and I am trying to have a conversation" I know that I sound very sarcastic but that was the point.

"Sorry about that mum," I say down the phone.

"Who was that?" she asked. I smiled.

"Naya. Who do you think? God mum. Do you not know my friends at all!" I replied.

* * *

**There you are. There should be several chapters up basically one after the other, then a gap as I write the next few parts. Please review if you liked it!**


	2. Under arrest

**Here is chapter two! Enjoy**

Later that evening, I was sitting in the living room of my apartment. The girls had just shown me the tape of my audition. I was shocked to see how the other coaches had reacted to my audition. This is it I am actually accomplishing something in my life.

"I am going to go up to bed now girls," I say stretching as I rose from my seat next to Heather.

"Okay" they all said in complete unison. As I left them I heard the news start.

My room was small, with many posters on the walls and a comfy bed next to which was a small bedside table. As I passed it I realized that it needed a good sort out. _What would my dad say about that?_I thought as I pulled out my pyjamas from under my pillow. I changed quickly and then settled down for what I hoped was a peaceful nights sleep. I couldn't have been more wrong.

I must have slept for about four hours or so when I felt something frantically shaking me awake.

"Leave me alone. Let me sleep" I mumble but the shaking persisted. I open my eyes to see Lea sitting on my bed rousing me from my sleep.

"Lee is she awake yet?" I heard Heather shout

"Just about" Lea shouts back. _What the hell is going on? _I thought as Lea pulled me out of bed and started to pull some clothes out of my wardrobe. All I could do was stand there. After Lea had pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt as I pull them on I start to make out the noise of sirens and see the flashes of what must be ambulances or something like that.

"Okay can you explain what the hell is going on?" I ask hurriedly pulling a comb through my hair.

"There has been an incident outside" she explains. I could feel my legs starting to give way.

"Well... why am I needed?" I ask still trying to understand what Lea had just told me. However she doesn't answer instead she leads me to the front door where I see Naya and Heather already there. They both had shocked and hurt expressions on their faces. Without a word we walk into the night air and into the chaos of the street. All around were the shouts of people and the wail of sirens. Suddenly two men came over to us. I then realized that I knew who they were. Mark Sheean and Glen Power, both of who were in Danny's band.

"Is this Lucy?" Mark asked and I nodded and before I could say anything they grabbed hold of me and half pulled, half dragged me to the bank of the river where I saw the worst sight that I have seen in my whole life. Danny lying on the pavement with something in the side of his body a pool of blood around him. Then I feel two pairs of rough hands on my shoulders pulling me away from him. I start to fight back try to escape and see him again. I steel a quick look at my friends as I realise that I had been arrested. I just didn't know why. What had I done? As we reach the police car one of the officers says:

"Lucy Taylor you are under arrest for the murder of Daniel O'Donoghue anything you say will be noted down and may be given to a court as evidence for you guilt" I can't believe what I have just heard but I know that resistance is not going to work so I just let them take me to the station.

* * *

**So that was shocking wasn't it? Tell me what you think!**


	3. Questioning

**Chapter three for all of you lovely people!**

The questioning room was small and bare. All that occupied it was a table and chair which I now sat in. How could I get into this mess? I feel like I have been framed and can't say anything about it because they won't believe me. The door behind me opened and the Sargent walked in not saying a word. He sat down opposite me as I composed myself for questioning. I know that all I have to do is tell them the truth the whole truth.

"So Miss Taylor can you tell me what you were doing on the night of July 10th 2012?" he asked

"Well... I was in my apartment with my friends and they had just finished showing me my audition for The Voice and after that I went to bed" I replied with some confidence.

"What did you do that day?"

"I had auditioned for The Voice and that is when I first met Danny I then came home with my friends" I try to stop my voice from shaking as I recounted day. I could see by the look on the Sargent's face that he wasn't buying what I was saying.

After a sleepless night in my cold, dark and damp cell I had two visits one from my friends and one from my lawyer. My trial was in two days so I had to give him evidence and hope that he could use the evidence to prove my innocence.

"So Miss Taylor. Lucy. I can call you Lucy can't I?" he starts with a distinctive American accent.

"Of course" I say to him, I hate how formal people think they have to be.

"Alan Shaw" he says with an extended hand which I take. "Anyway I doubt that a young well mannered girl like you would commit a crime of any sorts" well I guess that is something but I know that the court wouldn't buy it.

"Thank you for that I guess" I say so that I didn't seem rude I mean he is trying to help me out of here.

"Lets start with the basics. How long did you know the victim before the murder?"

"I met him that morning. So about six hours or so" I answer trying to be as precise as possible.

"Had you ever seen the weapon before?" He continued walking to the side of me and crouching next to me.

"No. Never." I say

"Okay." I then think that I had seen it before in my own kitchen, but how did it get out of my apartment?

"Actually. I think that the weapon was from my kitchen. Yes I remember now" I say I see Mr Shaw's eyes light up.

"You told the Sargent that you were sleeping during the murder. Do you think that the murderer could have broken into your house to get the weapon?"

"I guess but then I would have woken up because my friends were still up and they would have done everything they could to stop a burglar"

"Thank you Lucy. I think that the evidence will hold up in court" he tells me as he goes to the door of my cell.

* * *

**There we go! What do you think? Will the evidence hold up in the court? Review and let me know!**


	4. Will Miss Taylor take to the stand?

**So this is the court case. With a little surprise in store**

* * *

Two days later I sit in the court room with Mr Shaw on my right hand side. I hope he is as good as people say he is. I am putting my future in his hands.

"Will Miss Taylor take to the stand?" the Judge asks I stand and make my way over to the stand. As I take my seat I see my friends. I take in the worry on their faces. This shouldn't be happening. Mr Shaw starts asking me the questions from two days ago

"How long did you know the victim before the murder?"

"I met him that morning. So about six hours or so," I answer

"Had you ever seen the weapon before?" He continued

"The weapon was from my kitchen," I say

"You told the Sargent that you were sleeping during the murder. Do you think that the murderer could have broken into your house to get the weapon?"

"I guess but then I would have woken up because my friends were still up and they would have done everything they could to stop a burglar" I tell the court and the Judge

"Is that everything Mr Shaw?" The Judge asks

"Not quite Your Honour. You see after meeting my client I found the one piece of evidence to prove her innocence" he says grandly.

"Mr Shaw what on earth are you talking about?" The Judge asks with a slight hint of exasperation in his voice.

"My client is convicted of murder. Correct?"

"Yes"

"Well what if I tell you that the victim is or was not dead and say he was in this very court room?" Suddenly there is a murmur which reverberates around the whole court room

"Order!" The Judge sternly says. Silence falls immediately. I look up and meet Mr Shaw's gaze.

"Your Honour I call Mr Daniel O'Donoghue to the stand" I feel my mouth hit the floor as; from the back of the court room Danny makes himself known. As I leave the stand I pass Danny and he seems very content about the situation.

"Mr O'Donoghue could you please tell the court what the person who tried to murder you looked like?"

"Well... They were wearing a leather jacket and black skinny jeans,"

"Did you see the face of the person?"

"No because before I could make out who they were because I distinctly remember being hit on the back of the head, rendering me unconscious" he replied

"Do you know what the make of the jacket was?" _where on earth is he going with this?_ I thought just as I heard the prosecution say

"Objection. It is not important to know what make the jacket is"

"Over ruled." I noticed that Danny's face had lit up.

"That make of jacket was Calvin Klein" I then realised why Mr Shaw had asked that question.

"Lucy what make of jacket is yours?" I could feel all of the eyes in the court room on me.

"Wilson's" I answer.

"No further questions" he concluded.

After half an hour (which felt like a lifetime for me)the jury came back with my fate. I felt Danny give my hand a quick squeeze.

"Have you reached a decision?" asked the Judge

"We have"

"What say you?"

"We find the defendant Lucy Taylor. Not guilty" I let a sigh of relief escape my body.

"Miss Taylor you are free to go"

"Just one minuet Your Honour" Mr Shaw said just as I turned to leave I face him. "Lucy knows who the actual culprit is" there is a gasp around the court room.

"Is this true?"

"Yes Your Honour"

"Well"

"The culprit is Naya Johnson" I say looking at the girl who acted like my 'friend' for three and a half years. However before I could see her be arrested Danny and Mr Shaw took me out of the court room. When we were alone all I could do was fling my arms around Danny's neck. I was so happy that he was okay and that I wasn't going to prison. After quite sometime I turned to Mr Shaw. I owe him so much. I mean he had literally given me my freedom back.

"Thank you so much Mr Shaw" I say as I offer him my hand as a sign of gratitude.

"I was only doing my job Lucy" He replied and with that he turns and leaves Danny and myself.

"So what do you think that you'll do now Lucy?" He asks looking right in my eyes. "You see, after this whole incident The Voice has been pushed forward a couple of months to give me time to recover." It then struck me that I hadn't asked how he was.

"Well are you okay?" I ask as a tone of worry had now entered my voice.

"Yeah. Luckily the knife didn't hit any vital organs however I had lost a lot of blood" he answers. I pondered over his first question. I can't stay in England. I need a break from the area.

"I think that I will go to either America or Ireland. Get out of the country until the news about Naya dies down," I answer.

"Good idea" he replies. I hear shouts of my name and turn to see Lea and Heather running towards me and, before I knew it, Lea had wrapped her hands around me and Heather embraced us both.

"Luce we were so worried about you!" Lea exclaimed tightening her grip on me.

"I was worried about me to!" I reply. I am honestly so thankful that I have two amazing friends in Lea and Heather.

"Well... What are you going to do now? We mean that you can't stay in England after all of this," Heather asked as we all let go of each other.

"I was thinking of going to either America or Ireland" I tell them

"Ooh Lucy out of those two you have to go to America. The big lights, the monuments everything!" exclaimed Lea. I then remembered that Lea lived in America, New York to be exact. I smile at how much my friends trust me and believe me, even more that I believe in myself at times. I give Danny one last hug and then allow my friends to take me to the apartment so that I could make arrangements for me to leave this place behind me and move forward to, what I hope, is a better time in my life.

* * *

**There we go! Dunn dunn dunn! Come on I couldn't kill off Danny that quickly could I?**

**You know the drill review!**


	5. Get ready New York Lucy has landed

**Chapter five in ten minuets? New record!**

* * *

"We will shortly be arriving in New York. Please fasten your seat belts and make sure that the arm rests are down and that your seats are in the up-right position" the air hostess says as the plane slowly drops out of the sky I look out of the small window to see the vast metropolises of office blocks and skyscrapers rising up and towards the landing plane. I guess I could find a place to stay here. It is so much bigger than London and I have to admit that I am a little nervous about living here on my own, without my friends. It is the first time that I have been truly independent since leaving home five years ago. Home. I wish I could go back there. However I know that I can't. I have to move on. Alone. Well... for a few months at least. I feel the plane hit the run way with a bump and my head is pulled out of the clouds of thoughts in my head. I stand and pull my bag out of the over head locker and then make my way out of the plane and into the unknown. Get ready New York. Lucy Taylor has landed.

As I leave the vast airport I try and think about where to go next. I see a tour guide and decide to talk to her about the best way for me to move forwards. She is about my height with brown hair which fell down to her shoulders and kind blue eyes.

"Excuse me? I was wondering if you could tell me where I should go to look for nice housing? You see I just moved here and I am looking for temporary accommodation" I say. Her eyes light up

"Well you are probably going to the main city. Aka New York. I'll get you a taxi. Wait one minuet please," she says as she waves down a yellow taxi. As it slows to a halt she helps me put my suitcase into the back of the taxi and tells the driver to take me to the centre of New York. I climb into the car and we set off. I pull a card which I had found on-line of a person who was looking for a room-mate so I decided to head there first.

"Where you heading Miss?" asked the taxi driver

"49th Street, the apartment blocks. You know where that is?" I reply not looking up from the paper.

"Sure I do" he said and the rest of the journey took place in utter silence. My mind wonders back to home. Mum and dad. My friends. Danny. I don't know how long I sat in silence for but the first person to speak again was the driver.

"Here we are then miss. That's $13" I hand over the money as I get out of the cab. I stare up at the building in front of me.

After climbing twelve flights of stairs I reach apartment twelve which was on the twelfth floor (which happened to be the top floor). I knock five times on the door and hear a voice say

"hold on one moment please!" So I wait. Then the door opened to reveal someone who I never thought I would see in the rest of my life.

"Cameron!" I exclaim putting my bags down and throwing my arms around him and pulling him into an embrace. I couldn't believe it. I leave my close friends and find out that I could start living with one of my friends who I had lost contact with four years ago.

"What are you doing here Lucy?" He asks with a tone of surprise.

"Well... If you let me in I'll tell you" I reply as he moves to let me in and picks up my case. The apartment had two bedrooms, a kitchen diner, two bathrooms and a living area. I sit down in the living area while Cameron makes drinks for the pair of us. I get out my phone and text Lea the news. As I send the text Cameron sits next to me with two drinks in hand. "Thanks," I say taking the tea from him.

"So what are you doing here?" He asks looking over the top of his mug at me.

"Well, basically, I auditioned for The Voice and that went well and next thing I know I was arrested for the murder of Danny O'Donoghue" I explain, when I said about being arrested Cameron spit some of his tea back into the mug.

"Mu-Murder?" He asks spluttering slightly. I nod.

"So I decided to come to America because I was proved innocent and the person who framed me was actually Naya" I finish. I could see his eyes widen even more. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket I quickly pull it out to see that Lea had replied however I wasn't going to be rude to Cameron and ignore him so I turned off my phone and continued talking with him and finding out that he has been making an album and he was getting ready to start a tour. I was so happy for him. My mind wonders to what could have happened to me if this incident with Naya never happened.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Let me know in the reviews!**


	6. Home

**New chapter! I know that it is short. Sorry**

* * *

I stayed with Cameron for two months. Now I am going back home. To my friends. My home. My life. I can't wait to see Heather and Lea again. We talked most of the time and I found out that Danny had kept in contact with them so that he could find out what I was up to and how I was. I must admit that I was slightly shocked when I found out about that.

"Welcome to London Heathrow. Please do not remove your set belt until the aircraft has come to a complete stop. Thank you for flying with us today and have a nice day" I look out of the window at the terminal where I knew my friends would be. I can't help but smile thinking about them. We have had some really good memories together and there will be many more to come. I just know it.

As I leave the plane I am met with the flash of cameras and questions from the media. I manage to hide my shock very well.

"Lucy, how does it feel to be back in England?"

"I am so happy to be back I have really missed it here" I reply

"Have you kept in contact with Danny O'Donoghue?"

"He has been in contact with my friends so he knows what I have been doing recently".

"Are you looking forward to The Voice?"

"Yes. I have been using this extra time to improve my style and technique" I explain

I answer more questions as I enter the airport. I am then met by two girls running into my arms. I just know who it is.

"Oh my God. I have missed you girls so much. I can't believe that I am back," I say trying to not cry in front of the paparazzi.

"There is someone else who wants to see you" Lea says with a glint in her eye. I follow her gaze to see a man who looks my age (25), tall and handsome.

"Danny!" I exclaim which causes him to turn around. I start running to him. He starts running to me. When we meet he puts his arms around me in an embrace.

"I missed you so much Luce" he whispered into my ear

"I missed you to Danny" I answer. Then Lea, Heather, Danny and I leave the airport. The girls ahead of us and Danny's arm around my waist. I look up at him. He meets my gaze and leans down gently pressing his lips on mine. I melt into the kiss. I wish that it would have lasted for a lot longer but it didn't.

"What was that for? Surely you are seeing someone?" I say as we reach Lea's car. He just looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"Look. I'm not seeing anyone. The girl who I really like, I haven't seen in two months. She is still just as beautiful, kind and sensitive as she was before. That person is you Lucy. I was also wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night so that we can catch-up?" Danny says. I know that my face just lit up. Danny wants to go out with me

"I would love to Danny. I really would" I reply as we climb into the car. The engine starts up and I feel like I am finally going home.

* * *

**Awwww cute reunion! Hope that you liked it!**


	7. The final

**This is a very long one. I hope it doesn't put you off**

* * *

I stand on the edge of the stage, waiting for my cue. I can't believe that I am here, in the final. I have to get through this song and then my duet with Dan and then it is up to the public to keep me in. I let out a shaky breath as Holly says:

"Singing for her spot in the last stage of the final. It's Lucy" I make my way onto the stage, I take a quick look at Danny who smiles reassuringly at me as the music started.

"This song is dedicated for everyone who voted for me thank you. I wouldn't be here with out you" I then begin to sing

"Yeah you can be the greatest,

You can be the best,

You can be the King-Kong, banging on your chest,

You can beat the world,

You can win the war,

You can talk to God, go banging on his door,

You can throw your hands up,

You can beat the clock,

You can move a mountain,

You can break rocks,

You can be a master,

Don't wait for luck,

Dedicate yourself and your gonna find yourself,

Standing in the hall of fame

And the world's gonna know your name,

Cause you burn with the brightest flame

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be students,

Be teachers,

Be politicians,

Be preachers,

Be believers,

Be astronauts,

Be champions,

Be truth-seekers (x2)

This is it, the big last chorus. I need to make everyone proud.

Standing in the hall of fame,

And the world's gonna know your name,

Cause you burn with the brightest flame, (I belt, causing the audience to erupt with noise)

Oh, whoa, and the world's gonna know your name,

When your standing in the hall of fame

I conclude the song and allow a smile to break onto my face as Holly comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Well done you. Danny she seems to have a knack of doing your songs. What did you think?" She asks

"I must say that we were both nervous about this performance because Lucy had never rapped on the show. But she smashed it! In that last chorus the hairs all over my body were on end it was so on point" he told everyone.

"Will, what about you?"

"That was dope. I mean how have you kept that rapping a secret?" I can't help but laugh at what Will is saying. He then continued

"You know what? I am going to call you the female Danny, because you basically stand for the same thing as him but your a girl"

"Thank you" I say. Then Holly goes to Jessie. I must admit that I have never had a good record of good comments from her. Would tonight be any different?

"I must say that I wasn't a big fan of the song. I know that I told you to do something different, but that was not what I was going for. You are a talented singer so you don't need to rap. I know that I have been tough on you but that is just because I don't think that your coach has been nurturing you as much as some of the other members of his team"

"I'll have you know that I spend the same amount of time with all of my artists" Danny interjected

"Yeah. Then why is she still the one who is the weakest and making mistakes?" Jessie asked

"Well... Jessie unlike your team I don't want them to be necessarily giving the perfect performance in the rehearsals and then have to mimic it on stage. With someone like Lucy I want her to get the emotion and the story behind the song and then bring the emotion as the performance. Also I know that she suffers from nerves before a show, which can affect her voice but they have become less and less and her confidence is a lot higher when she performs" Suddenly Jessie is up from her chair and moving towards Danny, who was also standing. Instinctively I move to stand in front of him. Jessie's hand pulls further and further back hen starts coming down, faster and faster. Then... Smack! As her hand makes full contact with my face. My hand flies up to the point of impact and I let out a squeal of pain. I then stagger back to Holly, followed by Danny who puts an arm around me to support me.

"Okay before this gets anymore heated. Tom what did you think?" Holly asked

"I really enjoyed it. I quite liked you rapping and I can see that Danny has been working very hard with you which has paid off" he said but it sounded slightly muffled.

"Well give it up for Lucy!" Holly exclaims. "Danny take her backstage instead of the V room" Danny nods and helps me off-stage.

"Well if the song didn't earn you votes that certainly did" he says as I sink down onto a metal box.

"She slaps really hard" I say as the room stops spinning round.

"Now it is time for Danny and his female version, as Will says, it's Lucy and Danny!" Holly exclaims. Danny starts up the piano sounds as I sing

"I'm so tired of being here,

Suppressed by all of my childish fears,

And if you have to leave,

I wish that you would just leave,

Your presence still lingers here,

And it won't leave me alone,

"These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just to real,

There's just to much that,

Time could not erase" Danny sings and I harmonise on the last line.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have,

All of me. We sing the next verse and chorus in the same format. However Danny holds the last note of the chorus as I sing

"I've tried so hard to tell myself,

That you're gone,

But though you're still here with me,

I've been alone all along" The electric guitar and the rest of the band start to kick in. Danny stands from the piano and moves us to the centre of the stage singing

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have,

All of me. We complete the song so close that we were almost in kissing distance. The crowd goes absolutely wild at the performance.

"Wow. That was emotionally stirring and will probably raise a few questions, eh Danny?"

"Yeah probably. Let them think what they want to. I really enjoyed myself, and c'mon, she is gorgeous. Who wouldn't want to sing with her?" Danny replied. I let out a small laugh to try and detract from the blush that was beginning to settle on my face.

"Lucy. If you make it through, you will only have to perform one more time. How do you feel about that?" Holly asked me.

"I think that I am really going to miss everything. However if I go before then I just want to say that I am so great full to have had such an amazing coach in Danny. I am never going to forget this because I know that I would not be anywhere close to where I am now if it wasn't for him" I feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. I sigh.

"What is it?" Danny asked

"Nothing. I just made a promise that, if I was going to cry, it would be either when I go home or if I win" I explain.

"I have heard a little rumour that if you get into the next round, your song is dedicated to someone special. Who would that person be?" Holly asked

"Well... I will tell you in case I don't get through. The person who I am dedicating the song to doesn't even know. Until now of course. I am dedicating the song to my coach, Danny" I say which was met by many people in the audience going 'awww'

Then half an hour later I was crowed the winner of The Voice. I said that I would cry if I won, and I did just that.

* * *

**I hope you liked this offering of story! Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Three months later

Three months after winning The Voice, I found out that I was pregnant with mine and Danny's first child. Danny and I were engaged to be married as well. Everything became really hectic as I had to fit wedding planning and dress fitting around visiting the doctors about the baby. I did have Lea and Heather help me to plan though because if I became too stressed I could harm the baby so we split the work. I worked on the menu and invites while the girls worked on the location and service, Danny pitched in by hiring Glen and Mark as his best-men and the music for the reception. There was one thing that I was worried about. My parent's reaction to everything. They had never met Danny in person and I hadn't told them that I was pregnant. It was a usual Friday evening for me I stayed in, watched TV and waited for Danny to return from the studio where he was recording the new album with the boys. I just sat on the sofa with a duvet covering me. I heard the door open and close and a shout of "I'm back" from downstairs. Then the door to the living room opens to reveal Danny.

"How was it?" I ask as he sits next to me and I move the duvet to cover us both.

"It went alright. I can't wait for you to hear it" he answers. We spend a minuet in perfect silence before I say:

"I still don't know how I am going to explain to my family that I am pregnant and engaged" Danny pulls me closer to him and I rest my head on his shoulder as he kisses the top of my head.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something" he whispers into my hair. I allow a content sigh to escape my lips. It was these moments that I always loved with Danny. He was probably the most kind, sensitive, considerate human being alive and I thank God that I could call him mine.

After half an hour I decide to make diner for us both, nothing special just microwave pasta and bread. As I start to prepare the food the phone rang. I left the food and picked up the phone from the cradled.

"Hello?"

"Lucy. How have you been?" My sister asked. I couldn't help but smile because I hadn't spoken to her since before The Voice.

"Good. I have some things to tell you. Just don't talk till I've finished" I say

"Sure. So what's new?"

"Well I am engaged and three months pregnant. Okay I'm done" I explain I can faintly hear her squeal on the other end of the phone.

"So have you got a date? Where the hell is my invite? Who is he? Is he good-looking? Have you told mum and dad?" She rambled

"Whoa slow down. It is in three weeks. All of the invites were sent out today so you will get it in a few days. He is good-looking. I haven't told mum and dad yet. Oh and he is Danny O'Donoghue" I conclude as Danny walks in.

"Oh my God I am so happy for you Lucy I really am. Well I better let you go. Bye"

"Okay. Love you. Bye" I reply as I hang up and put the phone back on the cradle. I then feel Danny's arms slip round my waist and his lips kiss my neck. I smile before saying:

"What bought this on then?"

"I was lying earlier, today was not good. The record label don't like the new songs so they have stopped the production and that sort of stuff for us. Also I have been under stress because of that and the wedding and the baby" He answers. I turn to him.

"Oh sweetheart. I'm sorry, we will get through it though." I say as I lead Danny back into the living room. I then make my way back to the kitchen and make a cup of tea for him because it always makes him feel better if he has had a rough day. I set it down on the table next to him before beginning to rub his tense shoulders.

"Mmmm... That's good. Thank you. I know that I can rely on you if I have had a crap day" he says, eyes closed. I can't help but chuckle slightly at that comment

"You sounded like my dad then" I say. Suddenly I freeze up because of a strange sensation in my stomach.

"What's up?" Danny asks

"Just the baby kicking" I say before exhaling deeply. I must admit that I am still not used to this.

"So let me get this straight. You are engaged and expecting a child?" My dad says. I look at Danny who flashes me a reassuring smile.

"Yes. It is true. I was also wondering if you would give me away to Danny on my wedding day" I reply.

"I can't think of what would give me a greater joy or pleasure" he tells us. I feel my face break into a huge smile at his words.


	9. I do

Three weeks later I am in my old bedroom (which had been turned into a new guest room since I left home) looking at myself in the long mirror while Lea makes the final touches to my hair which was in a bun on the back of my head. When she stands back I look at the reflection.

"I can't believe it" I breathe

"You look beautiful Lucy" Heather says. I see Ellie nod in agreement. There is a small knock at the door which was followed by the voice of the vicar who would be taking the service

"It is time. Is the bride ready?" She asked

"Yes. I am" I answer. I pull my veil over my face and follow Lea, Heather and Ellie out of the house and down to the church.

When we reach the doors I stop to compose myself. I felt like my legs were going to give way from underneath me. I take one last breath before entering the church which I had attended when I was younger. After talking to Danny and the girls we all agreed that it would be good for me to go back to where I had grown up. The small church was packed with family and friends. As well as people who I didn't know who Danny must have invited. The music starts up and I make my way down the aisle to meet my soon-to-be-husband who was standing next to Mark just before the little step that led to the alter. When I reach him I can't help but steal a quick glance at him. He leans over and says just loud enough for me to hear

"You are the most beautiful woman I have seen in my life"

After the reading that my sister recited it was time for the big part of the service.

"Who brings this woman to be married to this man?" The vicar asked

"I do" my dad states.

"Daniel O'Donoghue repeat after me. I Daniel O'Donoghue..."

"I Daniel O'Donoghue..."

"Do take thee Lucy Taylor"

"Do take thee Lucy Taylor"

"To be my wife"

"To be my wife"

"To love and to hold"

"To love and to hold"

"To have and to keep"

"To have and to keep"

"For richer, for poorer"

"For richer, for poorer"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death parts us"

"Till death parts us" Danny concludes. Right my turn now.

"Lucy Taylor, repeat after me. I Lucy Taylor"

"I Lucy Taylor"

"Do take thee Daniel O'Donoghue"

"Do take thee Daniel O'Donoghue"

"To be my husband"

"To be my husband"

"To love and to hold"

"To love and to hold"

"To have and to keep"

"To have and to keep"

"For richer, for poorer"

"For richer, for poorer"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death parts us"

"Till death parts us" I finish with a smile on my face. We were so close to it.

"Daniel do you take Lucy to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Lucy do you take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" the vicar grandly stated. Danny and I turn to face each other. Danny lifts my veil off my face and kisses me. I cup his face with one lace-gloved hand and can hear the congregation clapping us. We break apart and Danny offers me his arm, which I take and we begin to walk back down the aisle as a couple. A couple who would soon become a family. I know that we will have our ups and downs but we will get through it.


	10. Labour

I sat in the living room alone pondering on what names we could give our child. So far I have Luke, Jason and Jack if it was a boy and Jessica, Rose or Emma if it was a girl. Danny had gone out somewhere with Glen and Mark about an hour earlier. Suddenly I felt a very different pain in my stomach. I thought that it was just the child kicking very hard, but then I realised. My water had broke. I was going into labour. Quickly I grabbed my mobile and punched in Lea's number. After what seemed like eternity she picked up.

"Lea... I-I'm going into labour. Get hold of D-Danny and get his good-looking ass to the fucking hospital" I gasped

"Oh God. Don't worry. I'll get him. You get an ambulance. See you soon" Lea quickly said. Then I hung up and dialled 999.

"999 emergencies. How can I help you?"

"Get me Great London Hospital please"

"Hold on on minuet please" Hold on. Hold on! What the hell? However I couldn't dwell on it for long because the hospital picked up.

"How can I help you?"

"Can you get an ambulance to 14 Oxford Street. I have gone into labour" I explain

"Is there anyone with you?" the woman asked

"No" I answer

"Okay take deep breaths sit tight and try to keep calm an ambulance is on it's way"

"Thank you very much" I answer before hanging up and trying to relax.

I had to wait around ten minuets for the ambulance. Then I was rushed to the hospital.


	11. So close

**This chapter maybe confusing because it starts in Danny's POV then in Lucy's POV. Enjoy!**

I must admit, Lucy being so close to her due date meant that I was reluctant to go out and leave her alone. However she persuaded me that she would be okay so I went. I was sitting in a little café with Glen and Mark but I was completely out of the conversation. They both noticed.

"What's up Dan?" Glen asked

"I'm just worried about Lucy. She is so close to her due date. What if something happens and I'm not there?" I explain. Mark puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. She'll be fi-" he was cut off by my phone ringing. I look at the caller ID.

"It's Lea. Lucy's friend" I say before answering and putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Danny thank God you picked up. Listen Lucy says that you and I quote 'get your good- looking ass down to the fucking hospital'" I swear that my heart skipped several beats.

"Is she okay? What's happening? Is the child okay?" I ask, mind racing

"Well if you don't get down to Great London Hospital, you are going to miss the birth of your child" Lea says

"Wait she's gone into labour?" I ask dumbly

"God. Do I have to spell it out for you? Your wife has about to have your freaking baby. Now get to her and help her through it" I jump from my seat and run out to my car. I start up the engine and drive to the hospital as fast as I could.

After what seemed like no time at all I was at the hospital. I quickly run to the main desk.

"Danny O'Donoghue here to see Lucy O'Donoghue who is about to go into labour" I say trying to catch my breath.

"Room 249" the clerk says. I thank her before moving quickly to the room. I am there after about two minuets. I cautiously knock on the door.

"Sorry. We are a bit busy here!" the doctor shouts

"I'm the father of the child that is being born" I explain

"Is that true?"

"Yes. Let him in" I faintly hear Lucy say.

* * *

The door was flung open and then Danny was at my side. He grabbed hold of my hand for comfort. I hiss as another contraction occurs. This baby was really taking it's time in coming out.

"Okay Lucy. Don't panic but when the next contraction happens you need to push okay?" the doctor explains. I let out a small whimper at the though of it being so close.

"Shhh... Don't worry I'm here" Danny cooed in my ear. I scream as the next contraction takes place and start to push. When this had happened three more times I was a wreck.

"I... Can't push anymore" I whisper

"You can Lucy come on just a few more times" Danny encourages. I push as hard as my body would allow me to.

"You're almost there Lucy, one more big push on three" the doctor says "One..."

"Two..." Danny joins in

"Three" They both say in unison as I push and relax. I breath in and out very deeply. I vaguely remember seeing the doctor take away my child as Danny says:

"Well done Lucy. I am so proud of you"

* * *

**I love oblivious Danny! I hope that you liked it!**


	12. Welcome to the family

**This chapter is similar to the last one but it starts with Lucy and then goes to Danny then back to Lucy.**

* * *

When I wake up I see Danny standing by the cot, baby in his arms, staring down at it adoringly.

"Come here and let me see" I say. He looks up and smiles at me. He walks over and passes the bundle of cloth to me. I look down into the sleeping face of my son. I move over so that Danny can sit next to me on the bed. He then leans over and plants a short sweet kiss on my lips.

"Have you though of a name?" he asks.

"I was thinking any one of Luke, Jason or Jack" I reply

"Luke. I like that. Luke O'Donoghue" he says.

"Well welcome to the family, little Luke" I whisper to him. Before leaning down and gently kissing his forehead. The door opens to reveal Lea, Heather, Glen, Mark and my family.

"How you holding up Luce?" Heather asks me

"Pretty well I think" I reply as Danny moves to allow the visitors to see Luke.

"So has he got a name?" asks my mum as she takes hold of him

"Yeah. Lucy came up with the name Luke" Danny explains.

"I can see that he got his looks from Dan. Right ugly little thing ain't he Glen?" Mark comments as he looks over my mum's shoulder

"Hey you talk say that sort of thing about my child" Danny exclaims, shocked

"Also Danny is not ugly. He is very handsome" I interject which causes everyone to laugh.

"Should we ask them?" Danny says looking at me.

"Yeah. Lea, Heather, Glen and Mark do you want to be Luke's godparents?" I ask looking at each of them in turn. I notice how both of my friends faces light up at the thought of it. I also see how Mark and Glen's faces both fall in mock disappointment. I finally see the look of shock on Danny's face.

"Of course we would" Glen answers with a laugh.

"That is great" I say thankfully. Suddenly I let out a screech of pain and move my hands to my stomach.

"Luce what is it?" Dan asks as all of the colour floods out of his face

"Oohh, oh crap. D-Dan. Not to scare you b-but I t-think I am having another set of con-contractions" I manage to say though the searing pain in my stomach. I see Ellie run off to find a doctor. Everyone else leaves the room quickly. Within no time the doctor is back.

"I... I don't understand. How-how can she be having more contractions?" Danny says more to himself as he sinks down into the chair by my bed. I am then consumed by darkness.

Suddenly Lucy let out a screech of pain and moved her hands to her stomach.

"Luce what is it?" I ask, I can almost feel all of the colour flood out of my face.

"Oohh, oh crap. D-Dan. Not to scare you b-but I t-think I am having another set of contractions" Lucy says. How could that be happening? I just stand there as everyone leaves and Ellie goes to find a doctor. Within no time the doctor is back.

"I... I don't understand. How-how can she be having more contractions?" I say as I sink down into the chair next to her bed. I then see Lucy's eyes flutter shut.

"We have to get her to the operating theatre. Or the child won't make it" the doctor says in my ear

The next few hours had to be the worst of my life. I was not ready to lose any of my family. The worst thing is that I can't be there with her. The door to the operating room opened and the doctor came over to us.

"Mr. O'Donoghue. I am very sorry but your wife's condition is very critical and the child didn't make it through the procedure" the doctor says mournfully.

"How critical?" Lucy's mum asks

"Near death" I can't help but let out a sob at the news. Mark and Glen come over and place a kind hand on my shoulder.

"Can- can I see her?" I ask quietly

"Of course"

The doctor leads us all into the room. I see her lying there, so peaceful, so tranquil, so perfect. I allow her family and friends to see her first, so I hang back and watch. Watch how her parents hold on to each other. How Ellie tries not to cry. How they join to become a real family.

"Lets leave Danny alone with her" her dad says as they leave her bed.

"Thank you" I mutter as they pass and leave the room. Now I am all alone. I walk slowly to the bed and stare down at my wife. Silent tears start to fall. She can't die. Not yet. I won't be able to look after a child on my own. "It should be me. Not you Lucy. I'm so sorry. Please just come back to me." I whisper. I sit next to her.

Two hours later and nothing has changed. Doctors wonder in and out. People try and get me to leave but I tell them that, if she was to die, I wanted to be with her.

Lucy stayed in the same condition for two months. I must admit, it was scaring me as hell. Waking up each morning not knowing if she would be awake. I had to leave the hospital and for now Lucy's family was looking after Luke. The routine was the same each day I would go to the studio with the boys, then go to the hospital when we were done.

I open the door to Lucy's room after recording a very emotional track dedicated to her.

"Hey sweetheart. Recording went well, you are going to love the song that is just for you. It shows how much you have changed me." I say as I lean down and kiss her forehead. I look over at the life support machine which was getting slower by the day. _Beep, beep_. "Please don't leave me" _beep... beep _"'Cause if you die I don't know what I would do" _beep, beep, beep, beep._ The pace of the machine started to pick up, the little monitor showed that... Yes... Lucy's heart rate was increasing. "Yes, come on baby. I'm here" I say excitedly. She starts to stir and her beautiful blue eyes flicker open.

"What? How-how long have I been unconscious for?" she asks quietly.

"Two months" I reply

"The fuck? Two months?" she says shocked

"Yeah. Don't do anything like that to me again. You almost gave me a fucking heart attack" I say tears of joy flowing from my eyes. She lets out a small chuckle as the door opens to reveal...

"Mum, dad!" I exclaim and before I know it I am engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. They were soon followed by the doctor.

"Well... this is a miracle" he says as Danny quickly signs on the clipboard before handing it to me. I quickly scribble my signature onto it and Danny helps me out of the hospital to his car. When we were both seated I placed my hand on Danny's leg.

"I'm sorry that I scared you Dan" I mummer as we drive home.

"'S okay" he replies.


	13. You never cease to amaze me

**Quick note**

**1 I don't own the song or any others used in the story**

**2 there is swearing again**

* * *

"Whaaa, whaa, whaa" I am woken by Luke's piercing cries filling the house. I quickly and silently get out of bed so as not to disturb the sleeping figure of Danny, I make my way to Luke's room. I turn on the light and make my way over the the cot.

"Ssshhhh. Don't worry mummy's here. I got you" I mummer bouncing him gently in my arms as a way to calm him down. I then make my way back to the bedroom with him still in my arms. I look at the alarm clock which showed that it was 9:30 am. "Wow Luke you were quiet all night" I say as I place him on the bed "I'll be back in a minuet. Mummy is going to go and make breakfast." I then make my way to the kitchen to start work on the food for myself and Danny. I faintly here the phone ring but leave it for Danny to get.

By 10am I had finished breakfast and decided to take it through to my husband. However, when I opened the door I almost dropped the tray because, there was Danny, completely naked. I clear my throat slightly causing him to turn round. I quickly then try to avert my eyes.

"Morning" I say as I place the tray down on the table near the door.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked whilst pulling on his boxers.

"What do you mean?" I ask instantly raising my hand to my face.

"I asked you first" Danny said with a small smirk on his face.

"Where are you going?"

"Stop diverting"

"It's private. Please respect that" I say triumphantly. Even though I was secretly still not used to seeing him naked.

"All right. Anyway I am going to the meet the boys at the O2 arena" he explains

"Why?"

"First night of our tour" he says, now fully clothed

"Tour? I thought that the record label stopped work on the album?" I say acting as if I was trying to piece together what I had just heard.

" Yep. I guess that I have you to thank for that" he says, moving closer.

"Surprise" I say

"You never cease to amaze me. You know that right?" Dan whispered before kissing me on the cheek while slipping something into my hand. I look down to see one backstage pass to the concert.

"What time do I need to be there by?" I ask not bothering to try and hide my pleasure.

It is times like this where I thank the Lord that my friends don't appear to have a life because I could get them to look after Luke while I was gone. Now here I stand in the wings of the stage, watching as my husband performs with such passion and commitment, I can't help but smile as I see the crowds reaction to the new songs (years ago I would have been the same). I am taken out of my thoughts by Danny introducing the next song.

"So... this song was one of the last to be written for the new album and it was my way of saying how I felt about a certain person. It was a really difficult time for me and their family, so I dedicated this song to them. They are also going to join me on stage for the number. Luce? Come on. Get out here" my jaw hits the floor for a split second before composing myself and stepping on the stage to be met by a mountain of applause. Danny keeps beckoning me to come closer. Then I am next to him the backing starts and he passes me a piece of paper with the lyrics on and then starts to sing:

"Neither one of us is getting out of here alive,

Both of us are stranded and we won't make it back inside,

The whole world is blowin' away,

We just watch it pass us by,

Getting swept up off our feet as we meet in the northern sky,

Like thunder and lighting,

The cold and the warm,

Together we make the perfect storm,

You're like the wind,

I'm like the rain,

Together we both play hurricanes,

Hurricanes, hurricanes, hurricanes, hurricanes,

We're heading toward each other at a hundred fifty miles an hour,

Knocking us of course with the force once you feel the power,

We're tryin' to get away, tryin' to clear the path,

From everything we buried in the aftermath,

Swear like a super-cell, ageing gain life and power

At this point I had been given Mark's microphone and was given a look as if to say 'sing this with me' from Danny

Like thunder and lighting,

The cold and the warm,

Together we make the perfect storm,

You're like the wind,

I'm like the rain,

Together we both play hurricanes,

Hurricanes, hurricanes, hurricanes, hurricanes,

(Me)

On my own , I'm just another cold, rainy day,

Waiting for the wind to come along and take me away,

(Danny)

She's just a breeze on a sunny day,

But once the two of us together, then we're blown away,

Like thunder and lighting,

The cold and the warm,

Together we make the perfect storm,

You're like the wind,

I'm like the rain,

Together we both play hurricanes,

Hurricanes, hurricanes, hurricanes, hurricanes,

We finish the number to another mountain of sound then a chant of 'kiss,kiss,kiss' started up

"Oh fuck off! Really!?" Danny asked the audience. Then Mark joined in and quickened the pace of the chanting. I signal to Dan that I wanted his microphone. I take one look at the audience and then at Danny before plainly saying

"Oh fuck it" and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. When we break apart I make a movement which sort of resembled 'yeah, I just went there' to answer the look of shock on Danny's face. I raised the microphone back to my lips and said:

"I bet that there are so many girls in the audience are so fucking jealous of me right now" before handing the microphone back to him and leaving the stage.

The concert lasted for around another half an hour, so I decided to make my way to Danny's dressing room. I did not have to wait long for him. As the door opens I slip my arms around his neck and gently kiss him on his lips.

"You were amazing out there tonight. I know that one day I can bring Luke to your concerts so that he can see how incredible his dad is" I whisper

"I'm going to miss you, and him when we go abroad to America and so on" he says as we leave his dressing room.

"When do you go?" I ask

"Two days"

"We will have to spend as much time as we can with each other and Luke before you go then. Aren't we?"

"I love your thinking Lucy"

"I know. I know"


	14. Goodbye and hello

Danny, Luke and I arrived at the airport (along with Lea, Heather, Mark and Glen). I wait for Danny and the boys to check in before handing Luke to Heather and pulling my husband into a hug. I don't want to let him go.

"Please stay I contact while your gone" I say as we break apart.

"I promise that I will" he replies. Glen then leans over to whisper to Danny. "You guys go on. I need to say goodbye to my family" Mark and Glen nod before turning and making their way to the departures lounge. Danny takes Luke in his arms and holds him close as I place my arm around his waist. Danny's eyes gleamed with tears. He passes our child back to me saying:

"You be good to mummy now okay?" then Luke started to move his lips before saying

"Bye, da-da-Dada" Danny and I take an intake of breath at the same time.

"This makes the send off even better" he says as he leans in and plants a chaste kiss on my lips and the top of Luke's head.

"How long will you be gone for?" I ask walking with him as far as I could to spend as long as I could with him

"Two months" he replies

"Dan, come on!" Mark says

"Bye" he says. I try to choke back the tears and fling my arms around his neck

"This is her first interview since The Voice. Please put your hands together for Lucy Taylor!" The interviewer stated and the studio erupted with noise as I make my way on. Smiling and waving at everyone.

"Hi" I say as I take a seat on the sofa.

"So, everyone has reason to believe that you and Danny kept in contact after The Voice. Did your relationship change very much?" she asked and I chuckle

"Well about three months after I won, Danny and I began seeing each other as a couple and then out of nowhere I was engaged to him and pregnant with our first child" I say.

"It must be hard for you at the moment because of your husband being away in America at the moment. Are you staying in contact?"

"It is hard for me at the moment because I am not used to it and I am having to look after Luke on my own. However we do keep in contact, he calls me every evening about an hour before the concert starts" I reply

"Okay lets get some questions from our audience" the interviewer says.

"Hi, Lucy. My question is: do you remember your first kiss with tongue?" a girl in the audience asked

"Yes. I do. It was actually with Danny. I found that it felt really weird at first. Although I remember watching an interview when Danny was asked that exact question and he said that he remembered the song 'round and round and round' because that was what you were meant to do with your tongue. So as we were kissing I just said that to myself in my head" I reply with a slight laugh.

The interview lasts for another twenty minuets and as time goes on I become more used to being in the limelight without Danny. Then when I am in my dressing room I quickly take out my phone to see that I had a message from Glen, of all people, which said

"Hey Lucy, listen Danny has fallen very ill so we have cut the tour short so we are coming back to the UK so if you could call me back when you are at the airport. Thanks" then I am up and out of the studio forgetting my idea of a quick meet and greet. When I get out of the building I go to my car and say to the driver:

"Take me to London Heathrow" the engine start up and I quickly call my agent to tell her the situation. "Leanne am I meant to be doing anything over the next few days? If so cancel them because Danny has fallen very ill and I need to look after him"

"You had a performance on BBC News tomorrow morning and you were meant to get in contact with Heat magazine for an interview" she says

"Could you move the dates to early next week?"

"Most likely"

"Thanks" I say before ending the call. The journey seemed to take no time at all and Glen and Mark were already outside the terminal. I quickly get out of the car to meet them.

"Is he okay?" I ask

"He is busy emptying his guts in the bathroom at the minuet" Glen explains

"Graphic" I answer. The door opens and Danny stumbles out looking like complete shit to be quite honest. Mark ushers him into the car as I thank Glen for telling me about it. I then get in next to Dan. I quickly feel his forehead.

"Oh, you're burning up Dan" I say sympathetically.

"Back to your house then?" asks the driver

"Yes, quickly" I reply.


	15. Get the camera

When we arrive home I lead Danny up to the bedroom and help him change and get into bed.

"Is there anything that you want?" I ask him quietly

"Sleep" he mumbles

"Okay, I'll be downstairs, so just shout if you need anything. Okay?" I say

"Hu-huh" He replies.

I leave Danny alone for a few hours before coming in to check on him. I quickly poke my head around the door to see the light on and Danny sitting up in the bed with a notebook and pen in his hand.

"You feeling better now?" I ask, causing him to look up at me.

"A bit. I think that it was just a lack of sleep and stress that caused it" he says as I sit on the end of the bed.

"I'm glad that you are home" I say, placing a hand on his leg

"I am glad to be home, to be honest" he replies. In a moment of perfect silence my phone rings. It was Leanne.

"Leanne? Did you get those dates moved?" I ask

"'Fraid not Lucy. The BBC can only do you at that time tomorrow. However your interview with Heat is still on the same day but a couple of hours later" she explains as I quickly tap the dates and times into my Ipod so that I could remember them. "How is Danny by the way?" she asks

"He seems much better. Thank you for getting back to me Leanne" I reply, I then hang up the phone and move back over to Danny.

"So what have you been up to while I have been gone?"

"Well... Before I came to pick you up I had just finished an interview on 'Loose Women'. I have to leave early tomorrow because I have an interview on BBC Breakfast and then next Monday I have a photo shoot and interview for Heat magazine" I say counting each event off on my fingers. Suddenly I am thrown back against the pillow and pinned down by Danny with my hands behind my head and Danny attacking my lips with his. My eyes widen because Danny is not this fierce with me. I let out a gasp as he bites down on my bottom lip. I use what little strength that Danny has left me to push us both up into a sitting position. One of his hands supporting my head as the other makes quick work of my dress before discarding it onto the floor. We break apart for a moment while he removes his trousers. He then removes his shirt at a tantalizingly slow pace, pushing my hands away when I try to take it off him quicker. I position myself so that I have one leg on either side of Danny. Then we are off again kissing and touching each other with raw passion and love. Then we are off the bed and Danny pushes my back against the wall, I pull his hair down so I could remove any space that had originally been there, this caused a hungry moan to escape from his body. The volume of it makes me stop.

"What about Luke?" I ask breathing heavily

"What about him?" Danny panted

"We can't be this loud. What if he needs something?" I say. The look on his face shows that he understood my logic. I push off the wall and move back to put my dress on. I then plunge my hand under the bed to retrieve my notebook. I throw it to Danny.

"What's this?" he asks, moving closer

"Just some ideas of songs if I want to make an album" I answer as I re-make the bed. I keep a close eye on Danny's expression as he flicks through the book. His eyes widen as he looks.

"These are really good Lucy" he says

"I wrote those when I was in my teenage years. I got some of the inspiration and lyrics from your songs" I explain

"Play me one" he demands.

"They're not that good" I say, but Danny had already got his guitar and was strumming the chords out. I quietly begin to sing

Look at me, just standing here waiting for you

You say the spark's gone boy I know your wrong

So darlin' listen to me now

we could stand out from the crowd

you and me stand the test of time

By the time I reach the chorus Danny has added harmonies and a better tune, then when the song was finished it was completely different to what it had been all those years ago.

"After your interview tomorrow, come back and then we are going to the studio to record this. When it is done, this will be your first single from your up-coming album. Don't worry about calling up any producers because you can work with me and the lads, and Mark and I can produce the track" he says. My hands fly to my mouth and I let out a tiny squeal of excitement. I then quickly go to check on Luke, who was in the living room playing with some of his toys.

"Hey Luke. You wanna see daddy now?" I ask as I sink to his level, watching him intently. He nods his head very quickly before managing, with support of the sofa, to stand on his tiny feet. My face contorts itself into shock.

"Dan! Dan! Luke might be taking his first step, get the camera!" I say and within about two seconds Danny is in the room, with an expensive camera that I had got him as something to take on tour with him. We both watch as Luke unpredictably moves towards us. I hold out my arms while Danny stands slightly behind me filming it. Luke reaches out so that I could take him in my arms. I pull him close before I stand up and turn to Danny.

"Did you get it?" I ask peering over the top of the camera

"Yeah. I got it" he says. He then kisses the top of Luke's head. "Well done little guy" he whispers.

"Tired" Luke mumbles into my shoulder.

"Okay. Daddy will put you to bed. Okay?" I say as I pass him to Danny. Five minuets later he is back.

"You are so good with him" he says as he sits down next to me. I smile as he places his arm around my shoulder.

"You are to. I don't often see you that calm" I say. We spend the rest of the evening just talking. He tells me about the tour, I tell him about the interviews that I had done. After a good few hours I decide to head to bed. The last thing that I remember before being taken into the grasp of sleep was Dan getting into bed next to me and pulling me close to him.


	16. Dan? You here?

"Now, she has been gracing our screens though out the last couple of months now she is here. Welcome to the show Lucy"

"Thanks. It is great to be here" I reply.

"So you won The Voice. How did that change your life?"

"Well I was recognised a lot more, so the past few months have been crazy. Seeing as I have a child as well I can't even walk into London without having people coming up to me and saying that they really enjoyed The Voice. It is definitely very humbling" I answer.

"Now The Voice was postponed for some time. Do you know why that was?"

"Yeah. It actually involved myself and Danny. Basically the evening that I had finished my audition Danny was stabbed in my neighbourhood and I was accused of his murder. So I was arrested and had to go to court. Fortunately I had a good lawyer and Danny wasn't killed. So I was proved innocent and I decided to live in America for a couple of months until it all quietened down in the press" I say.

"We haven't really seen much of you in the charts. Are you going to continue singing or are you stopping seeing as you have won?"

"I am not stopping. In fact after this interview I am going back home, collecting Danny and then we are going to the studio to start work on my album and record my single. So you can have the exclusive on that" I reply

"What about your relationship with Danny because you two were close on The Voice?"

"Well in three months it will be our first wedding anniversary and we have a one year old boy called Luke" I answer.

"Now did you get Danny and the other members of the band to write your music or did you do it?"

"I wrote the lyrics for my single when I was fourteen. Danny just made some changes to it yesterday" I answer. The interview continues for another fifteen minuets. I listen to the questions, sit there and laugh when need be. I must admit that I am getting used to all of this however I wish that I could get some form of a break now and then.

I arrive home after the interview. I arrive home to what seemed to be an empty house.

"Hello? Dan are you here?" I ask the nothingness. I put my keys on the side and quickly walk up the stairs. When I reach the landing I look around to see if there was any sign of life. Where was he? He did say to come back and not go straight to the studio, didn't he? I cautiously make my way to the living room. I turn on the light and let out a small scream as I see a girl in my living room.

"Who-who are you?" I stutter slightly

"Your friend for three years"

"Naya" I say, not bothering to keep the hatred out of my voice.

"Happy to see me Luce?"

"No. Why? Why are you doing this to me?" I ask

"You took the one thing that mattered to me in my life. You took the man that I had been seeing for five and a half months" she says menacingly. Edging closer and closer to me.

"Who? You know that the only person that I have been seeing is Da- Oh shit" I say as it hits me. The guy that Naya had been seeing, who she wouldn't give the identity of was Danny.

"Yeah. We had something very special"

"If you had something special. Why would you stab him and blame it on me?" I ask moving closer

"Because I knew that the more time he spent around you. The more he would fall for you. So I had to find a way to get you out of the way" she replies

"Well... That failed. 'Cause I'm still here and I am married to the guy that you thought loved you. Now. If you don't mind. Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. House." I say. Punctuating the last seven words with such force that I scared myself. She makes no move to show that she is going. So I take matters into my own hands. I grab hold of her shirt and pull her out of the room. Down the stairs and out of the front door. Forcefully closing it in her face and locking it.

I heard nothing of Danny after that. After time I stopped wondering where he was because I guessed that he was up with God and his dad now.


	17. Twelve years later

**This is the last of the chapters that I have written. I don't know when I will get the next one up. Anyway enjoy!**

It has been twelve years since Danny passed away. They never actually found his body but I still wanted something to remember him by. I now stand by his grave next to Luke. I always wish that Danny was able to see him grow up. He is thirteen now. He is also so much like his dad, he has the same humour. He is a copy of his dad. It was hard at first because whenever I looked at him I saw my deceased husband. I had been trying to move on with my life. I tried dating, I almost re-married, however I will always be loyal to Dan so I never say 'yes' to proposals.

"Mum?" Luke asks

"Yes Luke" I answer looking down at him

"Who chose the inscription on his grave?" he asks making eye contact with me. I look at the grave again. It read:

_Here lies Daniel O'Donoghue_

_Husband, father friend_

_You will always have all of me _

"I did. The last line is a lyric from a song that your father and I sang together when we first met" I answer as the memories come flooding back to me about that performance. How close we were. How I wanted to kiss him, not caring that it was on national TV. "Do you mind going back to the car? I need some time alone" I ask. He nods before taking my key and leaving me by the grave. I place a white rose down on the grave because they have been important to Danny. "You should see your son Dan. He is just like you. I wish that I could have you back in my life. It was too soon for you to go" I whisper as I stand up.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice asks from behind me

"Hi Heather, Lea" I say as I turn to them. They have a meaningful look of sorrow in their eyes. They come over and put their arms around me for comfort.

"You need to stop living in the past... You have to move on. For Luke's sake" Lea says in my ear.

"How can I? He was the one man who showed me what it is like to start a family no matter how tough life gets. We went through so much even before we were married. How can I move on from that?" I ask. They didn't understand. Both of their relationships have been going really well for years. "I have to go" I say before leaving my friends and returning to my son.

I climb into the drivers seat and turn on the radio.

'I still look for your face in the crowd

Oh if you could see me now

Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?

Oh if you could see me now' The sound of Danny's voice fills the car.

"Is that dad?" Luke asks

"Yeah. It is" I reply trying not to cry. We sit in silence again and just listen to the song. When we arrive home I see the press. They have not left me alone after I had broken down on TV at the Brits. I get out and help Luke out of the car. Ignoring the questions that were flown at me. However one question made no sense:

"Did you miss me?" I feel like I should recognise the owner of the voice. I turn to see a man standing at the front of the media, hair styled into a quiff, about six foot four. I walk slowly forwards.

"Dan? Is that you?" I ask quietly

"Yeah. It's me" he replies. I take his left arm and pull up the sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a rose. I look back at him and kiss him. I finally allow the tears to fall from my eyes. I know that this would be all over the papers and blogs but I didn't care. He was back. I lead him into the house and into the living room.

"Luke? There is someone I want you to meet" I say, beckoning Danny to come in.

"Hi Luke" he says.

"Who is he mum?" Luke asks looking between each of us

"This is Danny O'Donoghue. Your dad" I answer.

"I thought he died? You said that when I was one he went missing and was most likely dead" he says standing and coming over to us.

"I know sweetheart. I still find it hard to believe that he is here. Do you need proof that he is your dad?"

"Yeah. I know what his singing voice sounds like. Can he sing one of his songs?" he asks, still apprehensive about this situation.

"I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in..." Danny was then cut-off by Luke throwing his arms around him and pulling him into an embrace. Danny hugs him back. All that I could do was smile. My family was complete. Finally.

"Mum, I have to go to Jason's house for our band rehearsal. I'll be back in a few hours" he says leaving the room.

"Okay. Love you. Could you get Jason's dad to phone me at some point tonight?" I ask

"Sure" he replies flashing a smile at us both. I watch him make his way through the media and out of sight. I turn to Danny.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" I ask Danny as he comes further into the room.

"Because I was convinced that you would have moved on and forgotten about me" He answers. I begin to close the gap between us.

"I could never move on from what we had. I had been in a few relationships but I could never see any of them through because I was, and always will, be loyal to you and only you" I reply before leaning in and gently pressing our lips together.

"I missed that so much" I whisper, smiling as we break apart.

"So have I" Danny says just as quietly before bringing our lips together again, this time with a lot more passion.


	18. The new Script

**Hey everyone! Sorry that it has been a while but I have had certain things going on in my life which made it hard to post anything. Anyway this is the next chapter.**

* * *

"I have something to show you" I say after a couple of hours. Danny turns to look at me as I stand up from the sofa and move to the book shelf. In no time at all I had found a DVD marked 'The New Script'. Silently I put it into the DVD player and wait for it to play. When it started I moved back to sit next to Danny. The screen showed Luke, Jason and Matt in our garage surrounded by cables, instruments and speakers. Luke was standing at the keyboard while Jason was holding an electric guitar and Matt was sat at the drum kit. I steal a quick look at Dan as the trio play 'Breakeven'. I see a look of pure love and happness on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but he could find no words to explain what he was feeling. Then the phone rang, so I left Danny still in awe of our son and pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey Luce, it's Mark. Luke said that you wanted to tell me something?" Mark answers.

"Yeah. Hold on" I make my way to the livingroom and pass the phone to Danny, who gives me a questioning look.

"Hello?" Danny says tentativly.

"Dan? Is that you?" I hear Mark faintly ask.

"Yeah. It's me Mark"

"I need to see you face to face. Now" Mark states. I quickly get mine and Dan's coats and pass it to him. As I come back Danny puts the phone down and takes his coat from me. Then we leave the house and make our way over to Mark's.

* * *

When we arrive I see the look of worry on Danny's face.

"Don't worry about it. They will be so happy to see you. Trust me" I whisper giving his hand a quick squeeze. Then I ring to doorbell and we only have to wait a couple of minuets before the door swings open to reveal Mark. I slip past the two of them into the house to see Glen at the kitchen table.

"Luce what's going on?" he asks. I signal to the door behind me as the other two enter. Glen's face changes from a look of worry to a look of surprise and joy at the sight of Danny.

"Alright Glen?" Dan asks as they walk towards each other.

"Yeah. Been good. What about you?" Glen replies flatly.

"Been better. What has happened with the band?" Danny asks

"Well we got a new keybordist and vocalist"

"Cool. Who?"

"Ben Sargent on keyboard and your wife as lead singer" Mark explains coming up behind me. Danny spins round to face me and I smile at the look on his face.

"Hey dad who was at the door?" Jason asks "Oh, hey Mrs D" he adds

"Hi Jason. You okay?" I reply

"Yeah" He says. Jason's eyes then fall on Danny.

"Who is he?"

"This is Danny. Lucy's husband" Mark explains. Jason's eyes widen at the news.

"But Luke said that he went missing when he was young" he said trying to piece together what he had heard.

"Yeah I know. To be honest I was, and still am, as shocked as you that he is standing here with us" Mark answered. Then out of nowhere Luke and Matt entered behind Jason.

"Luke. Would you mind if I saw your band rehearsing?" asked Danny quietly. Luke said nothing but he just nodded at him. So we all followed the younger boys into the garage. They showed us what they had been working on and the original Script showed them what they could achieve. In the mean time I just sat and watched as the boys all bonded.

* * *

**Sorry that it is short but it was really tough to write. Quick note: I will be away from this Saturday for two weeks with no wifi so no updates will be made.**

**Have a good summer!**

**Gleeproject145**


End file.
